


Electric Love

by WinterEyes18



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Dragon Family, Dragons, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, M/M, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterEyes18/pseuds/WinterEyes18
Summary: "What you smiling about" Gajeels' gruff voice said from next to the blonde Lightning Dragon. The blonde glanced at the 20yr old next to him at the bar."It's none of your concern Bolts for brains" Laxus smirked, taking another sip of his drink. Gajeel chuckled and rolled his eyes, the nickname more playful teasing than mean spirited now."Thinkin' about Freed again" the ravenette leaned back against the bar, chuckling as he spoke.
Relationships: Cobra | Erik/Cubellios | Kinana, Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine, Natsu Dragneel/Gajeel Redfox
Kudos: 8





	Electric Love

"What you smiling about" Gajeels' gruff voice said from next to the blonde Lightning Dragon. The blonde glanced at the 20yr old next to him at the bar.

"It's none of your concern Bolts for brains" Laxus smirked, taking another sip of his drink. Gajeel chuckled and rolled his eyes, the nickname more playful teasing than mean spirited now.

"Thinkin' about Freed again" the ravenette leaned back against the bar, chuckling as he spoke.

"Shut up Redfox" Laxus rolled his pale blue eyes, "Don't act like you don't do the same thing" he clapped back, referring to his relationship with their alpha, Natsu. The Cave Dragon just chuckled again, knowing the Lightning Dragon had a point. Gajeel looked over at Freed who was sitting at his normal table with Bixslow, Evergreen, and a few other faes'. His bright green hair fell loosely over his shoulder. He was laughing about something Damon, an Arcane Warlock, had said.

"C'mon Gajeel, we gotta job" Wendy popped up next to the ravenette. 

"Alright. See ya later Sparky" Gajeel thumped Laxus on the shoulder before the 5'5 bluenette dragged him away and out the door. The 22yr old blonde chuckled at a guy that's easily 200 pounds getting dragged by a 17yr old almost half his weight. He knew that Gajeel could stop her if he wanted to.

Once he finished his drink he asked Mira to refill it for him. After the white haired barmaid filled the cup he left the bar to sit with his boyfriend. The small group of three wizards, a warlock and two dragons, both in their human forms, chatted away. Laxus recognized the dragons as RegalSiren, a Water Dragoness, and Faith, a Night Dragoness.  
Laxus sat with the group for a while, until he finished his drink and people started leaving for the night. The guild was almost half empty by the time they left. Laxus turned into his drake form and had his boyfriend sit on his back with his navy blue exceed Stormie. They met up with Cobra by the side of the guild, him also in his drake form, his dark purple scales reflecting the orange glow of the setting sun. His girlfriend Kinana and light brown and black exceed Yumi sat on his back. The two dragons trotted through the forest to the house the seven Dragon Slayers shared, Stormie and Yumi chatting away. After about five minutes they came into a clearing at the bottom of a steep hill. Embedded in that hill was their home. The cabin-like building had six bedrooms with bathrooms connected to them, a big kitchen and living room inside.  
  
Off to the side was a cave, vines draped over the entrance to said cave. That cave is where their bonded dragons slept at night. Currently the only dragons in the cave were Sammie and Bricriu, the others had flown off hours ago to follow their riders. 

Freed and Kinana slid off their respective boyfriends backs, walking up the stairs to the house with Laxus and Cobra following in their human forms. When Laxus got about halfway up Sammies head popped out of the cave, her dark purple scales catching the light. Her grey eyes immediately locked onto Laxus, the Lightning Dragon stopped as she nudged him with her snout after standing up on her hind legs. A small smile appeared on the blondes face, petting his dragons cheek just under her eye. The Lightning Dragoness purred at the attention, the black scales on her throat vibrating from the sound.

"Go to bed girl. Well go for a flight in the morning" Sammie let out a chirp of delight before crawling back into the spacious cave, her tail swinging lazily behind her. Laxus turned to continue up the steps, seeing Freed waiting for him.

About an hour later and the six of them that were home had eaten dinner and retired to their rooms for the night. Freed sat on the edge of the bed in nothing but his briefs and one of his boyfriends' shirts, brushing through his long green hair with a brush Wendy had got him. Behind him was Stormie, already fast asleep in the cave of her cat tree by the window. The 19yr old kept running the brush through his hair as the sound of running water stopped and a minute after Laxus walked out of the bathroom in grey sweats, drying his blonde hair with a towel. Freed pulled his hair over his right shoulder, continuing to run his fingers through it as he watched Laxus out the corner of his eye. He ogled at his very defined muscles and tattoos. Over the year of training he did with the other nine Dragon Slayers the blonde had added more tattoos to his body, along with the tribal one he already had one the left side of his chest. Now he had one of a Thunderbird that wrapped around his right side. There were a few other small ones on his torso that Freed had memorized by now, one of them was one of Freeds favorite enchantments that the Rune Mage used quite often. The blonde noticed Freed staring at him but said nothing, just grinning to himself. Once he deemed his hair dry enough he threw the white towel into their laundry basket by the walk-in closet. He laid on his side, Freed watching him the whole time, turning to face his blonde and curled into his side.

"I've always liked this one" Freed whispered, tracing the rune tattoo on his hip.

"Had a feeling you would when I got it" Laxus purred deep in his chest.

"You've never really talked about what happened after you all left"

After the war with Tartaros was over and the dragons returned to Eywa after helping their children, the nine Dragon Slayers had left for a year. But just before they flew off Natsu made the Fairytail and Sabretooth mages promise that the two guilds would still be going strong when they returned.

"Not much to tell, not much really happened other than we all got closer and stronger together" Laxus was right about the getting closer and stronger part. He and Cobra had become best friends over the year. More often than not you'd find the two 22yr olds sitting at the bar, just talking like they were old friends. Even though they rarely saw each other, Laxus and Freeds relationship grew over the year. They would meet up in whatever town the slayers were close to. Cobra, Skyler, Wendy and Jax were always with him to meet up with their mates as well.

Freed curled in closer to Laxus, nuzzling into the blondes neck. The dragon purred again, burying his nose into his green hair, taking in Freeds scent. They stayed like that, eventually falling asleep.


End file.
